Human Interest (SIA)
by DanaD
Summary: This is an AU that takes place after the War of the Roses. Simon never died and CJ gets a lot of torment from her coworkers the next day at work.


Title: Human Interest (SIA) Author: Tina Barrington Rating: PG Disclaimers: Aaron Sorkin and all the rest of the writers. Spoilers: All Simon episodes. Summary: This is an AU that takes place after the War of the Roses. Simon never died and CJ gets a lot of torment from her coworkers the next day at work. Note: Thanks Kansas, Dee, Gwen, and everyone else that helped out with this story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day started as most days do. CJ didn't know one of her worst press nightmares was about to unfold. There was really no way she could have. Picking up a paper is not something a person thinks about after they had a perfect night like hers. As she walked into her office she was smiling giddily and softly humming a song played the night before.  
  
"So, how was last night?" Asked Carol sidling up next to her with a mischievous grin.  
  
"You should know Carol, you were there," CJ answered, confused. Last night had been perfect beyond comparison, but she was sure Carol was talking about a different aspect of it.  
  
"Not the play, the drinks with Agent Donovan. It says here that an 'anonymous source' reportedly saw the two of you holding hands while walking down the crowded Manhattan street," she was holding up a newspaper with a picture of CJ and Simon kissing in front of the theater. She sighed with content and pretended to swoon. "That is so sweet."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" CJ cried, snatched the paper out of Carol's hands and started reading the caption under the picture. ".CJ Cregg, White House Press Secretary and Simon Donovan, her Secret Service bodyguard in front of the War of the Roses celebrating the capture of her stalker."  
  
"I like the way they said that the kiss was celebrating the capture of your stalker. It sounds like a romance novel."  
  
"Who the hell wrote this?" She asked with a look of disbelief quickly replacing her smile.  
  
"Katie," Carol replied with a laugh. "I never knew she was so good at writing human interest."  
  
"Her only human INTEREST will be surviving when I get through with her!" was CJ's snarled response. This could NOT be happening.  
  
"It also mentions that you shared a Hotel room for the night," Carol waited for the blow, but before CJ could get anything out, Josh popped his head into her office.  
  
"Hey CJ did you get a look at today's paper?" Josh asked with a smug smirk, choosing to ignore her rapidly reddening face, "Personally, I think sleeping with the guy on the first date sends the wrong kinda message to the public. It makes you look easy, but maybe they'll sympathize with the fact that you don't have a chance to have a social life most of the time."  
  
Just as CJ let loose a string of a dozen curses that were heard from Leo's office, Sam walked in with a paper.  
  
"Wow CJ by judging this article I thought you would be in a better mood."  
  
"That's it!" she cried. "Everyone out!"  
  
"--But CJ-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
She sat down behind her desk and knocked over a can of pencils. As she reached down, she heard the door open again. Without bothering to look up she said. "Look Josh, I slept with him okay? And just so you know, I had a great time and you can go to hell!"  
  
"Okay, but I'm not Josh," Leo said with amusement.  
  
"Can the day get any worse?" She groaned.  
  
"It's possible, it's only 8:30."  
  
"Leo-"  
  
"CJ I don't care that you slept with the guy, I just came by to tell you something."  
  
"Okay," CJ replied with relief. "What do you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well it's just that, you see, Margaret wants to know-"  
  
"LEO!"  
  
"Not buying it, huh?" he asked, already heading for the door, knowing that staying in the same room with her right now was dangerous.  
  
"Go away and tell everyone to leave me alone or die a painful death."  
  
"I can't let you do that CJ." he paused, "the President was planning to stop by next."  
  
"Get out!" she screamed. She could hear him laughing down the hall with Toby, who had been about to stop by until he heard her yelling at Leo. "I'm glad everyone finds this SO damn hilarious," she muttered to herself, "I'm glad they think my public image being torn to shreds is the cause for a field day! And I'm SO happy that-"  
  
"CJ?" Donna's tentative knocked on the door interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh great," she could hear CJ's muffled moan, "more visitors."  
  
"CJ I read the article-"  
  
"You and the rest of the world."  
  
"--and it isn't as bad as it seems."  
  
"Really?" Asked CJ sarcastically, "'Cause I don't see how having me sleeping with my bodyguard advertised all over the paper isn't that bad."  
  
"Well, three reasons; first of all, he wasn't your bodyguard at the time, so none of the Secret Service rules were broken. Second, you have a lot of respect from the press and the Administration, so it should all be blown over in a few days. And third." Donna searched her mind for a reason. "Well.it's a good picture."  
  
"Gee Donna, thanks for the support. Anything else?" she asked, voice heavy with even more sarcasm.  
  
"Well," said Donna as she let herself in, "that huge hickey on your neck must seem a lot smaller from the space shuttle."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"That wasn't very supportive, was it?" She said as an afterthought as CJ rushed towards the bathroom to find a mirror.  
  
Donna was right. There was a huge hickey.  
  
"God CJ, how did I miss that?!?" Asked Josh from the open doorway.  
  
"Josh-"  
  
"I'm serious, that thing looks proportionate to the state of Texas-"  
  
"Josh-"  
  
"I'll be leaving right now," he stated, cautiously backing away, "but I have some messages from people who, quite frankly, are scared to death to come in contact with you; Senior staff in ten minutes, briefing in an hour. Oh, and 'Agent Loverboy' himself called," he chuckled as he left her staring in horror at the messages, but most of all the nickname.  
  
"Great," CJ muttered under her breath. All she needed now was to face the press, the president, and Simon in the next hour.  
  
~~~  
  
CJ didn't know what to say. Maybe she should just put down the phone. "Simon Donovan." Too late.  
  
"Hi Simon, it's me," she said. Her tone was shy and hesitant. What was there to say? Suddenly it occurred to her, what if Simon didn't want to see her anymore? She could picture him being embarrassed because of the article. He was so noble at times, and it's not very often having drinks and really good sex with a former protectee makes the front page of a newspaper.  
  
"Hey CJ. I was hoping you would call." He didn't seem upset, but he didn't seem too excited either.  
  
"Um, Simon.you didn't happen to see the front page to The Morning Journal did you?" Her voice breaking up a bit at the question.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did," he said somberly, "and you'll never believe what I saw." She couldn't stand the suspense, "Did you know someone actually had the nerve to rob a corner store I was about to buy a candybar from?"  
  
"SIMON!"  
  
"The poor owner was shot for a lousy seventy-five bucks," he went on dramatically, but she could detect the amusement in his voice. "Don't worry, he's okay. Yes, I saw the article, and I hope your coworkers put you through as much hell as mine did."  
  
"More," she sighed, "and I still have a press briefing. Hopefully Shareef's plane crash will deflect some of the attention. And Simon-" she added quietly with a sad reluctance, "I understand if you want to end things now before they get out of hand."  
  
"CJ," he started, unsure of how to word things, "I like you, a lot. I've liked you ever since the first day I met you and your attitude because I sensed a character that not many people have. I've liked you since Helsinki when you were completely oblivious to all of the men's attention, because you're the smartest woman I've ever met. I've like you since I saw you in that Vera Wang because you have so much confidence. And even when you fell on your ass at the shooting range you were still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Should I go on?" he asked, feeling a bit vulnerable after letting his true feelings out like that.  
  
"As long as what you say next ends in more compliments and another date," she answered playfully, feeling much better after hearing what Simon said.  
  
"I was just getting there," then more seriously, "CJ, the point is I like you and there's no way I'm going to give up the start of a great relationship just because a reporter likes to gossip." There, he said it. "But just wondering, what did you do to the poor girl to make her write this?"  
  
"Katie's getting revenge for something I said to her a REALLY long time ago," she sighed, "So where do you wanna go out tonight?"  
  
"Anywhere you want, but just make sure we aren't being followed," he laughed.  
  
"By the way Simon, I didn't mention it before, but I had a great time last night," she said softly into the phone. "And I like you just as much, possibly more."  
  
"I'm not sure if that last part is possible CJ, but I had a great time too. I'll come by your apartment at seven, okay?" he added.  
  
"Seven is fine," CJ paused, "and Simon, thanks for everything."  
  
Feeling much more confident about herself and the day ahead, CJ hung up the phone and headed toward Senior Staff and the fatherly gibes of the president.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC (probably) 


End file.
